The present invention is directed to an absorbable cleaning and wiping mitt or hand-insert pouch. The preferred use of the present invention is for wiping the buttocks, perineum, and pelvis areas of babies and toddlers from feces and urine, and may be used as well for other parts of the baby's body. Other uses of the present invention are for wiping clean bed-ridden patients, such as those suffering from Alzheimer's Disease, senile dementia, stroke, or any other debilitating disease or accident. Ancillary uses of the present invention are simple house-cleaning chores, such as dusting and furniture polishing, as well as any other application requiring wiping and absorption of liquids from surfaces. Presently-available products for wiping babies clean after a defecation or urination include disposable paper washcloths pre-moistened with a mixture of propylene-glycol and lanolin in a water base. These products, however, are not absorbent, and do not completely prevent the feces or urine from contacting the user's hand during wiping and cleaning. To better absorb feces, one must first use dry tissues or the like.